


The Key to Victory

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Legendland (.livejournal.com) with the prompt "During the story a character is attacked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to Victory

Richard paused at the corner, the cold marble of the wall against his bare arm. He loved living in the confessors palace, it was safe and beautiful. But sometimes there was no privacy for him and Kahlan. Five years had passed since they'd banished the keeper back to the underworld and peace has finally settled in the world. Most of the problems they dealt with these days were petty disputes and robberies. Either way, it had given them a chance to start a family.

Kahlan was resting in their room, pregnant with their second child while Richard had tried to teach their daughter to sneak up on an opponent. At the moment, he was sure she was around the corner waiting for him in the alcove a little along the hall. He needed to keep quite, slide up the alcove and grab her to prove she needed a better hiding place.

Quietly, he slipped around the corner and, back to the wall, slide down the corridor. He stopped a little way from the alcove, making sure his three year old daughter didn't know he was there. He leaned forward, craning his neck to see into the hiding place and quirked a brow when he found it empty.

He straightened and looked down the corridor to the next alcove wondering if she'd managed to move without his knowledge and grinning slipped down to his knees as he started to move up to the next hide out. He peaked in and found it empty again.

Brow creased, Richard looked around and jumped when a small girl launched herself at his back and knocked him to the ground.

"Yes!" she scream in triumph. Her small dress had been tucked up so he hadn't heard is flow against the ground and her boots removed so her feet were silent. She'd led him to believe she was hiding in the corridor and ran around the hallways of the palace to come up behind.

Her arms in the air and proud of her victory, Nora started to laugh only to squeal in delight as Richard flipped over, catching her as he moved and started to tickle her.

"Stop!" she pleaded and carried on laughing for a moment after he finished.

"Who taught you that?" Ricard asked.

"Cara said my dress and boots made most of the noise, so I made sure they were quiet."

"Remind me to thank her for not suggesting you take the dress off," he said tickling her a little more before he picked her up. "Let's go tell mommy you won," he said starting off down the corridor. "Where are you boots?" He asked only to receive a giggled "Cara" in reply.


End file.
